Good Old Olduvai
by VirendraLione
Summary: John Grimm/Reaper is now in charge of his own RRTS squad and they are sent to Olduvai to clean up the mess. In an attempt to save a team member Reaper let's slip his new abilities. Not a wise thing to do since one of the team is actually a double agent...
1. Prologue

**Good Old Olduvai. **

_An RP-come-Fanfiction by Virendra _Lione and Enemius_Sleepus(no fanfiction account exists for her, I just wasn't comfortable giving her real name.). We do not own DooM or Reaper/John Grimm even though we wish we did. Rated T to be safe. Deaths and swearing. Possible romance later but we're undecided. Title subject to change._

**_John Grimm/Reaper and his new RRTS team are sent back to Olduvai to clean up the mess and make the facility habitable again. However, whilst they are there some secrets come to light and John lets slip his new abilities. This is not good, especially since one of his team is a spy sent to gather information on him for the head of the UAC, a man named Owen Price. Hopefully better than it sounds. :)_**

**_---_**

John Grimm-or RRTS 6 Codename Reaper-staggered across the Nevada desert, his twin sister, Samantha Grimm in his arms. He held her close to him, careful not to drop or disturb her. She was not heavy, of course-Reaper was sure that even if he had not possessed super strength then carrying Samantha would not have been difficult-but the uneven ground beneath his feet threatened to trip him up if he was not careful.

Sam suddenly winced and John looked to her instantly.

"Sam?" His voice was shaky and broken and he did not care for it.

Sam looked to him and tried to smile.

"John…I'm sorry…" She breathed. Sam spoke so quietly John struggled to hear her.

He scoffed a little, smiling back at her in an attempt to stay the tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…Try not to talk."

He sped up a little, knowing that Sam would not make it unless he could get her medical attention and fast. He had trained as a field medic with the RRTS but knew he did not possess the necessary knowledge to save Sam's life here and now. Finding her medical help was the only option.

"I do…I'm sorry…I'm so…" Sam was fighting to speak between ragged and laboured breaths.

"Please, don't say anything. Just rest. I'll get you out of this." John's voice faltered, "I promise."

He tried to keep pace, but this was becoming more difficult with every glance in Samantha's direction. He knew that no matter how fast he ran, he could not make it. Sam was already dying; he assumed she was bleeding internally and her vital organs were struggling under the pressure.

John stopped running and gently manoeuvred the barely conscious form of his sister so that he could lay her on the ground.

It seemed cruel to him that after everything they had been through and survived, Sam should die now, away from all of the danger. It seemed cruel that she had survived being chased by those creatures back at Olduvai, only to die with only him by her side in the middle of the Nevada desert. The worst part was that she had saved his life back in that hell-hole and he could not do the same for her.

John felt a glimmer of hope as a thought crossed his mind. He began to fish around in her pockets hastily.

"What are you-?" She gurgled.

"C24. I can save you. Just like you saved me and then-"

"John." Sam hissed, giving an almost unnoticeable shake of her head. John noticed and shook his own head in denial.

"No…no. You have to have some. You just have to. Come on!" he checked and double checked her pockets and then finally gave up. He could feel the tears beginning to sting in his eyes and he moved to kneel closer to Sam's head, taking her cold hand in his own.

"Sorry…John. Sorr-" Sam tried to speak but was cut of by an exhausting coughing fit. When the coughing stopped, Sam, turned her head feebly to her left and a trickle of blood escaped from the side of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Sam began again.

John frowned pityingly down to his sister.

"Ssh." he whispered. He couldn't stop the tears now. "I'm the one who's sorry. It's all my fault. I should never have let you come with us, I should have put my foot down, I should have-"

"I love…you." Sam attempted a smile but failed, her muscles refusing to obey her.

"I love you too." John breathed, releasing her hand and leaning in to kiss her on her forehead.

He watched as Sam swallowed and grimaced when she coughed up some more blood. It took only a few seconds after that. Samantha attempted to smile again, John smiled back and then Sam's face lost all expression. Her head fell to the side slightly and her eyes rolled backwards so that only the whites were visible. John leant forward and closed her eyelids deftly with his right hand. He swallowed back the tears and contemplated what to do next.

After what seemed like hours John decided to start moving again. He picked up Sam's body in much the same way as he had before and began a slow, solemn walk. He walked and walked and did not stop until he was met by a blinding light in front of him. He squinted into it, trying to ascertain exactly what it was that he was seeing. His mind reeled, he hoped he was dead and was willing to believe that the light was a herald of death; after all he'd been through and seen, he was willing to believe a lot now.

John's heart sunk when the silhouettes of military vehicles came into view. As soon as they saw him, they stopped and an arsenal of soldiers emerged from the trucks, weapons at the ready and orders echoing through the still air of the early morning hours.

The rest passed as if it were a dream; the soldiers relieved him of his dead sister and told him they had received a distress call from Olduvai from a RRTS 6 squad member named Dean Portman. John had told them that the threat had been contained and that he and Samantha had been the only ones to make it out alive. They had more questions for him but he was in no mood to answer them. Instead he found a seat in the back of one of the trucks and seemed content to stare into space for the remainder of the journey back to HQ.

The black Hummer pulled through the gates of the compound with a solemn air of its own. The soldiers stationed at either side of the gap in the chain link fencing, waved the returning vehicles through without hesitation. They did not even bat an eyelid when they took in John and the covered over shape in the back of the truck that could only have been a body.

The truck rolled on past the foremost grey buildings, which housed the offices and conference rooms, knowing that no one would be stirring within them. Everyone would be either in the mess hall, the other leisure facilities or in their barracks. The Hummer continued along the tarmac road which ran the length of the compound in the centre and then turned right onto a well-worn dirt path about half way through. The dirt path lay across the otherwise pristine grass verge. It stopped a little way along the path and pulled up outside of a one storey building which appeared to be made out of corrugated sheet metal. A white cross within a green square held pride of place above the typical double doors. The driver cut the engine and at once a soldier disembarked and ran into the makeshift hospital. Four others located two stretchers and manoeuvred Samantha's body on to one of them. John was glad that they were careful not to let her shroud fall away at any point. He stared after her with a heavy heart for a few moments, but then his reverie was broken as one of the soldiers placed a hand on his arm and tried to lead him onto the empty stretcher. He shook him off and stood quickly, moving to the back of the Hummer and climbing out, unassisted. He threw the soldier a look that told him to back off.

Almost as soon as John had lowered himself from the back of the truck, two medical professionals in long white lab coats emerged from the building with the soldier who had gone to find them. Though he didn't out rightly acknowledge them he recognised one as Teresa Wong, a resident Doctor at the facility who dabbled in Genetics. He looked passed her and watched as Sam's body was carried into the metal building. John was careful not to make eye contact with the doctors and stood for a few moments, merely staring after his sister. One of the doctors moved himself into his line of vision and broke his focus. John frowned and the doctor gave an awkward smile, speaking in a soft and steady voice.

"John Grimm? I would ask you to come with us now. There are certain procedures that need to be followed, certain tests that need to be performed."

John gave a sarcastic smile and a slight nod.

"Thank you, doctor, but if you don't mind I'll just turn in. It's been a long day." With this John turned his back on the medical personnel and began to walk away from them with a weighted gait. One of the doctors started after him but Teresa stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Owen will deal with him later, let him go for now." She stated in reassurance.

Dawn was breaking over the compound as John Grimm returned to the RRTS 6 barracks and in the distance, shouting could be heard as the marines made ready for the day's training.

The barracks was an unassuming grey building nestled in amongst many others of the same. It was quite wide and adequate in it's construction so that it housed the appropriate facilities for a small group of people.

John removed the glove on his right hand and placed his palm on the scanner which slid out of the wall at his approach. A silky female voice assured him that his handprint matched what was on file and admitted him into the building. He stepped hesitantly into the living area and took a look around. It was too tidy. There was not a thing out of place and the chairs had all been pushed under the large brushed steel table that was situated at a parallel to the wall through which he had just entered. An old leather couch was pushed against the wall to his right. He looked around uncomfortably. This room had been cleaned and tidied ready to be left un-lived-in for six months whilst the squad was on leave. It sent a chill down Reaper's spine; it did not look right and it did not remind him of his former comrades, at all.

Reaper proceeded through the door in the wall behind the table and found himself in a stout corridor with a door on either side. To his left would be the bathrooms and the door to his right led to the changing room and also where their equipment was stored. Gingerly he pushed the door to his right open. This room, like the living area, had been made ready for leave but, to his satisfaction there were still reminders here of his team mates. A beanie hat hung on one of the hooks above the benches running down the centre of the room and across the way a locker door hung open, revealing a few bottles of cologne and various questionable photographs and magazine cuttings stuck to the inside of the door. Reaper allowed himself a small sad smile in remembrance of Duke (to whom the beanie hat belonged) and Portman (who had once occupied the open locker) and with it left the room.

He continued onward down the corridor until he came to the railing that framed the staircase down to where the squad slept. He rounded it slowly and entered the door at the very end of the corridor into what had once been Sarge's office and living space. Reaper wondered what was to become of the large room now that the commanding officer who had once occupied it was gone.

The office area itself was square but in each of the side walls there was a door. To the left, again, there was a small bathroom area and beyond the door in the right wall there was an equally small sleeping area. Removing himself from the office space, Reaper descended the stairs with a sigh. He moved to sit on his own single bed and looked around for what seemed like an eternity.

All around lay reminders of his former comrades and with those reminders, the events on Mars flooded back to him. He took in the comic book askew on the Kid's bunk and with that he remembered how the newest recruit had stood up to the Sarge and refused to follow the orders given to him, to kill innocent people. This single noble act had cost him his life.

On Duke's bed was the portable games console he had been playing on before they had left for Olduvai, on Destroyer's was set his bag, packed ready for leave, complete with baseball bat sticking out of it.

The bed once belonging to Goat was immaculately made and on the side table next to it was neatly situated a black bible and set of rosary beads. The other beds were much the same, made in varying degrees of skill all with packed bags atop of them. It suddenly dawned on Reaper that he would never see his comrades again unless they were brought back in pieces from Mars.

And he hoped to God that he wouldn't have to be the one to do it…


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: We do not own DooM or Reaper or any of the DooM characters mentioned in this fanfiction. The idea for the plot is ours and so are the other characters. Enjoy __J_

**Good Old Olduvai.**

**Chapter One.**

**Reaper had always suspected they would send him back to Olduvai. Even though he had heard no utterance of the mission before the assignment had come through, he had had a gut feeling that if anyone were to be sent back, it would be him. **

**After all, why send anyone else after he had been the only one to come back alive, out of his entire RRTS Squad? **

**He knew that certain denominations of the powers-that-be understood what he'd been through-that had been demonstrated with the offer of three month's compassionate leave(on top of the six months leave he would have been given anyway)-but this was little comfort to him at the thought of being sent back to hell with a team of raw recruits. Yes, he had hand-picked six of the seven he now commanded but there was always a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that they were not ready, especially not for Olduvai.**

**There were times when Reaper wished he had never made it back to Earth. He had gained a lot from his last mission to Olduvai; super strength, agility, intelligence and enhanced regenerative abilities, but he had lost a lot too. He had lost his comrades and friends, his twin sister, Samantha, his freedom and, to an extent his sanity; he was always looking back over his shoulder (partly because he now knew what could be lurking in the shadows but mostly because he had a feeling he might be being watched.). He did not want to have to be cautious of his actions or how fast he moved, but with the risk of him being followed there was little he could do about it and the last thing he wanted was to spend the rest of his life imprisoned at the UAC HQ, being experimented on by a group of madmen. **

**After his little outing to Olduvai, he had caught a glimpse of what people really were capable of and if he let himself be captured then the whole ugly mess would, undoubtedly, start over again and no amount of reasoning or evidence would be a match for the greed of the powers-that-be for new weapons with which to terrorise their enemies.**

**Reaper would find himself their prized specimen; a physical representation of 'the good side' of Chromosome 24. He would become the template by which scientists would work and he alone would be the reason they would be allowed to continued their experiments no matter how wrong they went. **

**That was why he could not allow himself to slip up and that was why he had-albeit reluctantly-accepted the clean up mission to Olduvai; he knew that of the seven discs Sam downloaded data concerning the research of Chromosome 24 to, she only returned to Earth with five. Reaper had taken the retrieved discs from her and had destroyed them but, the other two discs had to still be in the facility and he needed to find them.**

**Reaper stood still and silent, waiting for his comrades-a new team of RRTS marines placed under his command-to materialise and get over the worsened effects of the newly-developed portable arc. A UAC scientist going by the name of Vince Nelson, had recently adapted the old Arc technology to make it portable. It was easier, since people could travel almost instantly from one place to another merely by typing the co-ordinates into a specially developed wristband. However, the technology, being developmental, resulted in the after-effects of arc travel worsening in some cases; the vomiting got worse and, rarely, it temporarily impaired hearing and/or sight. **

**Fortunately Reaper no longer suffered the effects of arc travel (courtesy of chromosome 24) and for that he was grateful. **

**Reaper cautiously, moved to stand on the edge of the platform that had once been the based for the ark. He scanned his surroundings with his dark eyes. There did not look to be any threat (despite the risk of falling debris) and the only sounds he heard were the retching of his team and a few distant squeaks from what he assumed were rats. The place smelled of dust, rotting flesh and firearms discharge. It was an unpleasant smell but it was not overpowering and he put this down to the fact that Olduvai had been left for a few months and it was be a reasonable assumption that a lot of the bodies would have mostly been eaten by the rats and whatever else was still around.**

**Reaper sighed; Olduvai would be a complete mess and what's more, full of haunting memories for him. **

**---**

**Steph sighed and rolled her eyes as her Commanding Officer, John Grimm, although known to the Rapid Response Tactical Squad as Reaper, paced up and down what was left of the arc at Olduvai on Mars. **

**Steph was an undercover agent working for the UAC. Her mission was to join Reaper's team as a marine and gather information about conditions on Olduvai before he blew up the arc. She had to watch him closely at all times as UAC had suspicions about sudden changes in his physique and rapid recovery. John had been to Olduvai with his old team and C.O and had been the only marine to come back to Earth by the end of the mission. Eventually, Steph would somehow have to coax John to go back to the UAC with her so they could begin their research. **

**Steph laughed as Julian (RRTS Jewels) was still recovering from the unpleasant ride of the portable arc. She straightened herself up as Reaper gave her a displeased look and waited to receive instruction. All she knew was that they were in Olduvai to ensure threat was contained and to basically clean up.**

"**Psycho, you're with Prince. You'll handle the halls and perimeters." John barked over his shoulder. He had stopped in the centre of the platform where the arc had been, seemingly staring into space. Olduvai was the last place he wanted to be right now; everything that had happened there still haunted him and what's more it was a death trap. The last thing he needed was to be back on Mars, assigned to clean up the mess that he helped to make and especially with a bunch of raw recruits. **

"**Storm, with Jewels. Sweep the genetics labs, Demon with Maverick in weapons development. And Steph, with me." He turned back to his new team with carefully controlled movements and gave a resolved nod, fixing them all with his most serious expression. "I want all of the bodies brought to this room, bagged and tagged. I want it done quickly; the last team to make it back here gets to sweep the sewers." He gave a little smirk, but this soon faded.**

"**Be careful. Do NOT let your guard down and keep your Coms open; this place is a death trap and there's no knowing what you might find." He paused for a moment or two and looked around him before turning his attention back to the assembled marines in front of him. **

"**Fall out."**

"**Just one question…" The higher-than-average-pitch-slightly-nasal voice of Tony Patrick (RRTS Psycho) piped up. John Grimm gave a nod, granting him permission to speak.**

"**Do I look like a fucking cleaner?" the small man threw his arms out to his sides melodramatically. **

**John gave a smile and addressed the rest of the group. **

"**Do you hear that, everybody? Tony just volunteered for sewer detail." **

**The rest of the team laughed and Tony shot his C.O a murderous glare. John met this with teasing smile. **

"**Now. I said Fall out." He growled. **


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: We do not own DooM or Reaper or any of the DooM characters mentioned in this fanfiction. The idea for the plot is ours and so are the other characters. Enjoy **__**J**_

**Doom: Good Old Olduvai **

**Chapter Two**

**Psycho exhaled theatrically and kicked a small piece of debris out of his way. It skittered along the metal grating, causing a loud clanging to echo around them and down the corridor. **

"**Sewer detail? Who does he think he is? There's no fucking way I'm sweeping the sewers." Psycho's little rant faded into incoherent mumbling. **

**The pair halted by an almost unidentifiable corpse. He nudged a few rats away from the body with his foot and stooped to pick up an ID card which lay a few inches from the body's right hand. **

"**Scientist huh?" he said looking down to the corpse, "Bet you never had to sweep the sewers." he mumbled.**

**Prince gritted his teeth as he listened to Psycho's moaning. **

"**You should have kept your fucking mouth shut, now I've gone and volunteered to clean the sewers and I didn't even have to raise my hand; thanks for that Tony." He grumbled. "Holy shit…" He whispered as they found a rotting and what looked like, inhuman corpse. **

**Prince was a good-looking guy of around 27 years and seemed to be highly popular amongst friends, hence his marine nickname Prince. He sighed as Psycho mumbled to his new friend and threw a big black body bag to the floor. **

"**Want to do the honours? Seeing as you're halfway to the floor anyway…" he said, giving a smug smile. **

**Jewels looked around the genetics lab in shock, his gun aimed in front of him. He turned to his partner Storm (Alexander Hale) and began to speak. **

"**No wonder Reaper wasn't too keen on coming back here, this really is a blood bath." **

**Storm nodded, not answering, just agreeing. He examined all the empty cages covered in blood and rotting organs. He felt slightly shaken up but managed to control himself. He heard Jewels continue to talk behind him. **

"**I wish we knew what happened to Reaper's old team and C.O, it must have been pretty terrifying; you've only gotta look at the 'Grimm Reaper' to see it was carnage." **

**Storm circled the room with his gun aimed, and then walked backwards when there was nothing to see. As far as he was concerned he was here to do a job, not to bitch about his commanding officer. **

**Jewels laughed at his own comments about Reaper, "Hey, do you reckon Reaper killed them all? Ha ha what a story. I bet he came back to Earth with some kind of special power or something, you've seen the movies." Storm turned suddenly to Jewels, pushing him against a back wall. **

"**Just shut up will you? We've got a job to do and you're fantasising about how our commanding officer has some kind of power. I suggest you wait til you're in bed asleep to dream about flying C.O's." he said, trying not to shout. Jewels looked at Storm, wide-eyed and nodded quickly. Storm let go of him and they continued their search.**

**Steph followed Reaper to the archaeological room, her gun at the ready. She watched as he went to open the door. **

"**Sir…" she said, handing a UV torch to him. Reaper didn't take the torch, just punched the numbers on the key pad and the doors opened. He turned to her and instructed her to stand on guard outside the room. She knew she didn't need to stand guard as the doors would close and lock in a second and so far she hadn't seen any that might be a threat. She could tell he was obviously looking for something, if he wasn't he wouldn't have minded her entering. Unfortunately for Reaper, being a marine wasn't Steph's only duty, she also had to fulfil her more important objective of staying as near to him as possible. **

**Just as the doors began to close and Reaper had entered, Steph quickly turned into the room through the door, aiming her gun as she did so. Reaper turned to her, looking pretty pissed off that she'd ignored his direct order. "Sorry sir…" she said. She couldn't think of a reason to tell him why she'd followed him in and not done as she was asked.**

**Reaper turned on the recruit in an action that was almost too fast. He inwardly cursed and checked his every movement carefully thereafter.**

"**I gave you instructions to stand guard." he growled, obviously annoyed with her disobedience. "If you're not going to follow orders I suggest you resign from the marines and get yourself the hell out of my team." **

**He fixed her with a murderous glare and nodded to the door behind her to illustrate his point. **

"**Go and stand guard." Reaper ordered. He turned his back on her, giving her the benefit of the doubt. He took a few steps into the room and looked around, scanning every surface for the discs he had come to collect. To his dismay he realised there was no sign of anything that vaguely resembled the green polymer cuboids. He needed to search the desk drawers and the cupboards, he needed to move the fallen chairs and rifle through the smashed fossils and bones and papers that were strewn haphazardly about the room. He couldn't do a thing whilst Steph was in the room with him though; he would have to wait until he heard the door shut behind her. For moments he stood, listening attentively to what was going on behind him.**


	4. Chapter Three

_I do not own DooM or Reaper. The OC's and plot belong to me and my friend so no touchy! _

**Chapter 3.**

Psycho rolled his eyes, "Looks like I'm getting all the fun jobs, today." He said sarcastically, proceeding to manoeuvre the body into the black bag, feet first. It was difficult to tell, since the body had been mostly devoured by rats, but it didn't look human. For one thing, the chunks of flesh still clinging to the corpse were of a distinct blue colour and were far brighter than the grey-blue skin of a dead human. He squinted to get a better look and tilted his head to the side.

"This is messed up." he murmured, poking a piece of muscle with a gloved finger. It was covered in black spots and the colouration didn't look like anything decomposition would do.

"Take a look at this." He directed Prince, "What is it?"

Psycho moved to the side so his comrade could get a better look and tapped his com.

"Reaper, I think you'd better take a look at this."

Reaper gave a sigh of frustration and turned his own com on.

"What is it?"

Psycho grimaced even though he knew that his C.O couldn't see him.

"We've found a body and…well it doesn't look normal…It's blue."

Reaper rolled his eyes.

"Your orders were to bag and tag the bodies, Pyscho. Those orders still apply no matter what colour the bodies are. Got it?"

"But sir. I think it's diseased or something. And I ain't touching anything that's-"

"Yes you are. You are going to bag that body and take it to the arc room, with the others, as per instructed. Am I making myself clear?"

"But, sir-"

"Just put the body in the bag, soldier! Or do I have to come find you and give you some incentive?" Reaper listened as Psycho reluctantly agreed and then he clicked the small button on the com, ending the conversation.

Psycho resumed the morbid duty of bagging the body, though more gingerly than he had previously. He grimaced and gave a sigh, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"You could help, you know." he stated, distantly, eyeing Prince with annoyance.

Prince gave a small laugh, "I think it's more a Psycho's job to bag bodies than a Prince's don't you?" he smiled smugly at his comment and then reluctantly gave Psycho a hand to bag the body.

Demon and Maverick stole into the weapons development department. They took a few moments to scan the room for danger and then holstered their guns. Their eyes widened in unison and their gaze fell upon the array of weaponry before them. Demon's face lit up and a wide smile fell across it. Maverick stepped further into the room and picked up an unassuming silver hand gun. He studied it for a few seconds, before securing it at his belt. Demon rolled his eyes and maverick shrugged his shoulders, innocently.

"I doubt anyone will miss any of this stuff."

"I didn't see anything." Demon replied with a smile, tapping his com.

"Status update. Weapons department is clean. Standing by for orders, sir."

"Go and lend Psycho a hand; he seems to be having some trouble. Apparently he's found some scary bodies."

Psycho's voice crackled in on their conversation.

"I didn't say scary, I said diseased." he said, obviously disgruntled by the C.O's ridiculing comment. He would have glared at Reaper if he had been in the vicinity, but since he wasn't Psycho settled his frown in the direction of Prince.

Prince caught Psycho's glare and he shook his head and smiled. "It's ok Psycho, I'm sure Demon can make it all better." he said, teasingly.

* * *

**_This is for those of you who have been following this fic only to have me leave you waiting for more to read. I must admit I am a bit lazy and since this was an RP first and foremost, there's a lot of formatting and the like to do before I upload each chapter. And sometimes I just can't be asked. Lucky for you I am not being that lazy today. Sorry to have kept you waiting. ~~~Vi~~~_**


	5. Chapter Four

_I do not own DooM or Reaper. My friend and I own only the plot and the OCs . God am I getting fed up of writing these…_

* * *

**Chapter four.**

Storm and Jewels entered the second genetics lab, again circling the area to ensure there was no threat.

Jewels piped up, "So…Reaper and Steffy eh? There's something hot going on there."

Storm turned to Jewels and gave him a dissatisfied look. Jewels wasn't effected and carried on talking.

"Come on. Why do you think they're always working together? Reaper takes Steph with him everywhere. And little Steffy does everything he asks, there seems to be some kinda tension between them…probably tryna hide their affections for each other. Just think, what could they be up to right now?"

Storm growled and turned to Jewels again. "Get your head out of the fucking clouds! Her name is Steph not 'Steffy' and nothing is going on between them, she's just the newest recruit and she's female, it's probably better for her to work with him than any of us, especially you and Psycho. And Prince for that matter." he said, quickly.

"Hey! Don't associate me with Psycho, he's a creep." Jewels said, defensively.

"Don't come out with bullshit like that then." Storm added.

"I'm just tryna add a little fun to this mission, you gotta have a bright side to look at when you're in a shit-hole like this." Jewels said, his voice raised.

Storm rolled his eyes and ignored him. There was nothing in this lab, just mess.

Jewels gave a high-pitched gasp and jumped. "Storm!" he whispered. Storm made his way over to Jewels to find a head of something obviously not human.

"Jesus…" Storm said, staring at the head. It's teeth were massive and the skin seemed to be blue.

"Is it an alien?" Jewels asked.

Storm couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Jewels, it's obviously some kinda mutation, it's a science lab for fuck sake."

Jewels raised his eyebrows and looked at Storm, taken aback by his attempt at a more believable word for alien.

Storm shook his head and frowned. "Well, let's bag him and tag him. We'll search for the rest of the body afterwards." he said finally. Jewels threw the bag to the floor and bent down to put the head in, pulling a disgusted face as he did it. Storm looked around attentively as Jewels stood up holding the black bag.

"Let's go." Storm instructed, taking charge.

* * *

Steph sighed as she followed Reaper's orders and left the room to stand guard even though she didn't even need to. This mission was getting more difficult by the second, Reaper was such a difficult guy to work out, he seemed secretive. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and she quickly aimed her gun in the direction it came from. She peered down the dark corridor, switching on her gun light and walking towards the sound. She could feel sweat on her brow where she was so nervous.

She switched on her com, "Sir, there's something out here." she told Reaper. She didn't know whether he was going to send her to search for it on her own, or if she was to wait for assistance from him or one of the others.

Reaper relaxed a little when he heard Steph leave the room. He was sure she'd be back, though, no one seemed to be listening to him today and least of all her. He guessed he maybe had a few seconds before she walked back into the small room with some excuse or an unnecessary question. That would be more that enough time, though.

It only took him a few seconds to empty all the drawers and cupboards and sift through the shattered remains of the fossils. He paused only for a moment when he found the battered skull of Lucy, the first major archaeological find on Mars after the Ark. He frowned and put it back on the floor. Then his attention was caught by a flash of green to his right. A smile spread across his face when he picked it up and found it to be one of the discs he had been looking for. Securing it safely in a pocket, he stood as Steph's voice crackled through the com. He rolled his eyes and took one last hurried look around the room before opening the door and stepping out into the corridor beside Steph.

"What is it?" he asked her, aiming his gun into the darkness. The small circle of light given off by the torch mounted onto the weapon revealed nothing much of any interest.

Then he heard it too, it didn't sound like one of the 'mutants' he had once encountered, but he couldn't be sure.

"Stay here." he hissed to Steph, "Call me if you see anything."

Reaper began to walk off to the right, following the sound and being careful to take slow and silent steps.

* * *

Psycho seethed at Prince's comment, "I'd shut up if I were you, Pretty Boy…" He wracked his brain for something clever to say but found he had nothing, he merely proceeded to finish zipping up the body bag. Just then Demon and Maverick came into view.

"Where's this 'scary body' then?" Demon asked with a teasing smile. Maverick folded his arms and followed suit with a wide grin.

"No, No…He didn't say _scary, _he said _diseased._" He mused, getting a short laugh from his partner. Psycho opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Reaper's voice in his com and judging by the focused expressions on his comrades' faces he was talking to them too.

"Nobody move. Stay right where you are, but stay alert…I'm following something. Tell me if you see anything and keep your coms open."

Then his voice was gone and the respective team members stood ready with their weapons.

Maverick broke the silence that had fallen upon them, "What are we supposed to be looking for? I mean, what are we supposed to expect?"

Demon gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Psycho spoke with a sarcastic tone, "Something…bad?" The comment earned him angry glares from Demon and Maverick.


	6. Chapter Five

_I do not own DooM or Reaper, but seriously, if you haven't figured that out by now, you probably shouldn't be here…_

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Jewels looked to Storm, "Ah I guess we're staying here now then." he stated.

Storm gave Jewels a serious glance. "Obviously." he said, fed-up with his team mate.

"So…what shall we do?" Jewels asked him, chucking the bag with the head in to the floor and shrugging.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Shut up and stand guard, you should know what your fucking job is by now." Storm snarled, angrily. He bent down to pick up the black bag that Jewels had happily discarded. Jewels turned away from Storm and stood guard, knowing Storm's patience was wearing very thin.

* * *

Prince couldn't help but feel insulted by Psycho's comment and whacked him in the arm with his free hand. "Fuck off man." he whispered.

He looked to Maverick and frowned "Hey, where'd you get all that from?" he asked, pointing to Maverick's belt which held more weaponry than usual. He looked at his own belt and gave a confused grunt. "I don't have any…" he said, as if he was hard done by. "You shit, you stole them!" he added, realising that Demon and Maverick had been sent to investigate the weapons department.

"I didn't steal these, did I, Demon?" Maverick asked, theatrically.

Demon gave a short shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I didn't see you steal anything?" He gave an almost unnoticeable nod to Maverick and Maverick beamed to Prince.

"Hey guys…" Psycho held out his com for the rest of the group. "Listen to this…" His voice trailed off, he turned the volume up on the small device and the ensemble fell silent, listening to what was happening at the other end of the transmission. It sounded like a struggle, choking sounds and laboured breathing. Psycho raised and eyebrow.

"Sounds like someone's having fun." He laughed.

This was short lived, however as a deafening gunshot echoed from the com. Psycho's face fell.

Maverick snatched the com from his hand, "Steph, Reaper? You guys OK?" There was no reply.

"We'd better go and check it out." Maverick stated, assuming command. He gave the com back to Psycho and turned his own on.

"Jewels, Storm. I think Reaper and Steph are in trouble. We're gonna go find them. Start heading towards the archaeology rooms, but proceed with caution. We'll meet you there."

Jewels' expression turned serious, "Copy that."

* * *

Steph stood with her gun aimed as Reaper made his way down the right corridor. She scanned the area through her sniper scope and kept on guard. There was a loud echo, which sounded like fast footsteps, coming from the corridor on the left. Steph turned abruptly, switching on her gun torch, to see more clearly down the dark corridor. She searched for her com to tell Reaper she was in pursuit of something but failed to reach it. Instead, she decided to follow the sound.

She started at a fast walk and then a run when she could hear it again. She paused at the end of the corridor and aimed her gun to the left, then to the right. Satisfied that both directions were clear, Steph turned right and began to run again. Before Steph could even focus what was coming towards her at an abnormally quick speed, she found herself being launched against the nearest wall, a hand gripped firmly around her neck. She thought quickly and threw her sniper to the floor, finding her hand gun and shooting her attacker in the stomach.


	7. Chapter Six

_I do not own DooM or Reaper, I just like to write fanfics…I'm going to go ahead and assume you don't mind since you've gotten this far into this one. _

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Reaper waited until he had rounded the second corner to the left to run at full speed, satisfied in the knowledge that Steph would stay put. He quickened pace and passed another passage leading off to his left but there was still a length of corridor stretching out in front of him and he was sure that this was where the noise had come from. He had swung his gun round on the shoulder strap so it hung at his back; he wouldn't need it if he had to kill anything.

He skidded to a halt when he came to another corner winding to the right, looking down he saw what had been causing the noise.

When he had come to Olduvai before, the scientists had kept animals for experimentation purposes, however when all hell broke lose they had been let loose and either managed to escape or were torn to shreds by the 'mutants'. Amongst those animals had been a rottweiler; Reaper remembered seeing it vaguely whilst they were trying to hunt down those creatures. The dog was thinner now and probably not as strong as it had once been-being left alone for a few months with nothing to eat save for rats and human remains would most likely do that to you.

Reaper aimed the light on his gun around and could see why the dog had stopped abruptly. The corridor leading off to the right had been blocked; a piece of girder from the ceiling had given way and as a result a small rock fall had ensued, blocking the way completely. Reaper gave a sigh and tapped his com.

"Steph, did you get a visual on the hostile at all before you sent me on a wild goose chase? Because it's a god damn dog!" He waited a few seconds for a response but there was only silence. "Steph?"

Reaper was beginning to get anxious; he hadn't heard her scream or anything so why wasn't she answering. "Steph? Answer me. Where the hell are you?"

There was no time to wait for a reply; something was approaching him from behind.

Almost without thinking Reaper swung round and pinned his pursuant against the wall. His hand curled around what felt like a human throat, but he wasn't taking any chances. Whatever it was, it wasn't struggling very much and this led him to believe that perhaps it wasn't alien after all. He opened his mouth to speak and then there was the sound of a gun and felt a sharp jolt of pain in his stomach and felt blood eking it's way down his abdomen. He didn't react to his new wound as a typical human might have. Yes, it hurt but it would heal quickly and at that moment it was not his most pressing concern. That was the fact that he had just been shot by something that was most probably not a 'mutant'. He did not release his hold, using his free hand to reached round to his back and pulled from his belt a torch. Flicking it on with his thumb he brought the light up to see what he had pinned up against the wall.

He immediately wished he hadn't. Steph's face came into view and he released his hold on her neck instantaneously and took a few steps backwards.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were…I could have killed you." He snarled, looking at her with furious eyes. "And where the fuck is your com!"

Steph gasped when she realised who she'd just shot. "I…I heard running, I tried to tell you but the footsteps were so fast…I couldn't find my com." she coughed as she caught her breath. She held her throat and looked up at Reaper.

"I shot you, shit are you alright?" she said, genuinely concerned. She moved towards him, "Let me take a look." she stated, placing her hand on his stomach where she shot him.

Reaper flinched away from Steph's touch. The flesh was not tender; it had already healed itself, but he didn't want to risk her asking any potentially compromising questions.

"Didn't it occur to you that those footsteps were mine?" He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax a little, affecting a more civil tone. "I'm fine. You must have missed." He told her with a less than convincing smile.

Steph turned around suddenly as she heard the familiar voice of Jewels.

"What did I tell ya, Storm?" he said, nudging Storm in the side with his elbow.

Storm ignored Jewels and began to speak, "We heard trouble and thought we'd come lend a hand-"

"-but looks like you're fine!" Prince interrupted, sniggering.

Steph watched as Maverick, Prince, Demon and Psycho also came into view. "I'm medically trained, what's the point in making up little kiddy stories?" she said, defensively, shooting a threatening glance at Prince.

Reaper matched Steph's frown as the rest of his RRTS squad approached them. His eyes narrowed involuntarily and he was forced to take another breath to calm himself down. This one was less than effective.

He shot them all a murderous glare, choosing to ignore the team's inappropriate comments, and took a few steps towards the assembled marines.

"I gave you all very, _very_ clear orders to stay where you were, right?"

A few of the men nodded.

"So why were those orders not followed?"

"We heard a gunshot and-" Demon offered.

Reaper shot him a murderous look that silenced him immediately.

He gave a sigh in frustration.

"Well, since you all seem to have an inability to follow orders, I'm assigning you all to sewer detail." He watched with satisfaction as their faces simultaneously fell.

Reaper spared them all one last threatening glare and walked forward, pushing past Prince and Pyscho.

"Fall in."


	8. Chapter Seven

_DooM and Reaper are still not mine *sad face*._

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

A few minutes later the team were congregated around an open manhole. Most wore a grimace, but Reaper's cold and volatile expression was enough to coax them down into the sewers.

The last person to climb down was Steph but just as she lowered herself over the threshold and stood on the top rung of the inspection ladder, Reaper grabbed hold of the top of her arm.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered angrily, "If I need your help I'll ask for it."

"Sorry sir." Steph replied.

Reaper gave her a resolved nod and released her arm. Steph gave a final nod, showing she understood, before descending into the sewers.

As soon as she was out of sight Reaper straightened up and shouted down into the hole.

"You know your orders, get on it. I want the job done thoroughly and if any one of you should go further than the direct vicinity of this manhole before my say so, I'll blow holes in the lot of you. Are we clear?"

Reaper didn't wait for a response; he didn't care what they had to say. There was a good chance that they wouldn't listen to him anyway and besides, he had other matters to attend to, like finishing the clean up by himself and finding the missing disc.

Steph jumped down the last three rungs and landed in cold, dirty water. She put her gun scope to her eye and scanned the sewer, turning on the torch.

Jewels patted her on the shoulder and gave her a teasing smile, "Lover's tiff?" he asked, jokingly.

Steph didn't understand what Jewels was saying and frowned. "Yes, Jewels." she stated with uncertainty.

Jewels looked to Storm and nodded happily, and even Storm shrugged back as if he now believed Jewels wild assumptions.

"Sorry, what?" Prince boomed, making an echo. Steph stomped past her team mates, and made sure they could see her quite obvious sign language for 'fuck off'. She took the lead, aiming her gun around the tunnel, and looking out for any bodies.

* * *

Reaper cleared his throat down the com, "I thought I gave you a job to do." He chided with a tone of voice saturated with frustration. Again he didn't wait for a reply.

He proceeded slowly down the long empty passages, his footsteps on the steel grating beneath him the only sound. Eventually he came to a nanowall. There was a body laying a little way to the right and he gave an involuntary grimace. On closer inspection the key pad was caked it congealed blood and the keys didn't respond as he punched in the correct access code.

Reaper teased the front of the panel off of the wall so that all that was left was a tangle of multicoloured wires. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the pain and plunged his hand into the wires. His body pulsed with electricity. It felt like he was being set on fire from the inside out but, despite this, he still managed to find the control and focus needed to fight the current and rip the wires out of the console. He allowed himself a moment to catch his breath and by that time, the nanowall was non-existent and the electrical burn on his hand was completely gone.

It still amazed him how quickly his body healed itself now, how quickly the tissue was able to knit itself back together and how it knew exactly where each fibre was supposed to be.

He hadn't really had the chance to experiment with his new-found abilities since he had returned to Earth, but this mission to Olduvai gave him a little more freedom. All he had to worry about was if his team saw anything.

Reaper stepped over the threshold and scanned the room thoroughly. There was nothing that might be an immediate threat. He swung his gun over his shoulder again and made his way towards the large semi-circular counter in the centre of the room. Set atop it was a computer screen and a console, in which was nestled the elusive disc. Reaper allowed himself a small smile as he pocketed the green disc and turned to the empty space where the nanowall had been just a few minutes ago.

With the discs found there was little else to do than to clear up the place. It took him less than half an hour to gather all the bodies in the Ark room and place them in their respective body bags. Before long there was just one area left to comb; the dig site. It seemed idiotic but even, after all the years since the death of his parents, he was still hesitant when it came to the dig site.

He went back to the manhole and stood looking down into the abyss. The team had managed to locate two bodies in the sewers and manoeuvred them to the side of the room in which he now stood. He considered taking them to the Ark room by himself but then decided to leave them for his comrades to deal with, after all, they did deserve it.

"Steph, come in. Give me an update on your status."

He probably could have shouted the request down to his team, but for safe measure decided to use his com.


	9. Chapter Eight

_I own nothing save for the and the plot. _

**Chapter 8.**

Steph grasped her com as she heard Reaper's voice come from it.

"We found two bodies, haven't found anything else. We're coming to the end of our search now, orders?" she replied.

Jewels whispered something to Storm which she was sure was something like 'he always asks for Steph'.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." she said as she passed them.

Reaper's voice crackled on the com again. "Come back up, we're gonna head to the archaeological dig."

Steph nodded to herself, "Copy that."

She started to wade through the water, still looking out for bodies. The team followed, obviously pleased to know they'd be out of the sewer. Steph grabbed on to the first rung on the wall and pulled herself up, climbing up quickly. She lunged forward once she was out of the manhole, and forced herself to her feet. The rest of the squad followed and soon enough they were all out and all giving Reaper less than satisfied glances.

"Demon, Prince; take the bodies to the Ark, the rest of us are entering the dig site. Proceed with caution at all times while you're in the dig, no-one goes anywhere or does anything without my say so. We clear on that? And Jewels, no fucking around. Fall in." Reaper instructed.

Demon and Prince began to gather the bodies and made their way to the Ark while the team followed their C.O. to the dig.

Reaper led the squad over a few rocks, taking care not to disturb the ground too much. As he passed a small square window, Reaper paused. The barren Martian landscape beyond the pane was bathed in harsh sunlight. The light hurt Reaper's eyes a little, but he was grateful of the dusty beam the sun cast into the tunnel. It acted as a sort of anchor, an umbilical cord connecting him to the outside, helping to stay the creeping claustrophobia that threatened him. With a shake of his head, he turned back to the squad and continued onwards. He kept walking for a few minutes, listening to the rhythmic pounding of standard issue boots on the dusty ground behind him. He was alert to the sound of any falling rocks, but for the moment, the footsteps was all there was.

Reaper led the team to a round chamber and halted. The chamber was not particularly huge but afforded more space than the tunnel they had previously occupied. There were several openings to what Reaper assumed would be more tunnels on the far wall of the chamber and for moments he stood still, working out how they would split up and search them. He listened for his team to come to a stop behind him.

Jewels walked slowly behind Storm. The tunnel was barely wide enough to accommodate one person and so the marines followed their C.O in single file. With Reaper at the front of the line, Maverick at the back and no risk of anything attacking them from either side, Jewels let his guard down.

"Why are we even here?" He grumbled, making sure he was loud enough for his comrades to hear. "I mean, surely if this place was that dangerous they wouldn't send anyone here at all!" He added, his voice raising a little towards the end.

"Shut up, Jewels, we're marines, that's why we're here." Storm answered, rolling his eyes.

Jewels turned to Storm, lowering his gun slightly, "I wasn't asking you." he growled.

By this time the first few marines had reached the chamber opening and began to filter out into the welcome space. Steph moved off towards the right , followed by Psycho and Storm. Jewels pushed past Storm as soon as he was able, heading for his commanding officer who was, as far as he could see, staring in to space.

"Hey, Reaper!" Jewels snarled, squaring up to the man before him.

Reaper turned to the voice with narrowed eyes and swung his gun around to his back.

The last few marines entered the chamber and went to stand alongside their team mates.

"What are we doing here?" Jewels growled, watching as Reaper's eyes narrowed a little.

"We are here to clean up the mess in the base, retrieve the bodies for identification purposes and secure the area so that UAC scientific operations can resume here on Mars." Reaper kept his voice calm and steady, knowing that this would annoy the soldier. He gave a nod and a sarcastic smile and made to walk past Jewels.

Jewels stared indignantly at his commanding officer and as he went to pass him, Jewels grabbed at Reaper's left shoulder, swinging his round to face him. Reaper's hand flew to his shoulder immediately and took Jewels' finger in a vice-like grip. He lifted the hand from his shoulder slowly and then shoved it back in the direction of it's owner.

"Stand down, soldier." The C.O advised, calmly, regarding Jewels from the tops of his eyes. The marine did not take his eyes off Reaper, but flexed his fingers tentatively.

Reaper turned to walk away from Jewels again.

"Hey!" Jewels bellowed, lunging for the commanding officer and managing to get within an inch of him. Reaper turned around suddenly and pushed him away. Jewels stumbled backwards a few paces and finally overbalanced beneath the opening of the left most tunnel entrance. With a growl he fought to his feet, supporting himself with one of the rock walls.

"Hey! Answer my fucking question!" Jewels roared, subconsciously pounding his good fist against the wall to his right.

Reaper opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by a deep rumbling sound. The sandstone above Jewel's head began to crack and, before anyone could react, a jagged slab fell from above and pinned Jewels' hand against the rock wall. He cried out in pain.

Steph turned and jumped as a rock wedged itself in place against the wall and Jewels' hand.

"Jewels!" she shouted, hysterically, as a boulder dropped behind him, narrowly missing the back of his head. She ran forwards to help him but felt the force of a hand against throwing her backwards. She winced and grimaced simultaneously as the back of her head hit a jagged piece of wall. Her vision blurred, but she tried to stay focused.


	10. Chapter Nine

_I don't own DooM or Reaper…_

**Chapter 9.**

There was no time to think, no time to worry about exposing his enhanced abilities to his team. He had to do something and fast. He took in the scene within a second and assessed that next to Jewels, Steph was the one most in danger. She had started forward in an attempt to help her trapped comrade.

Reaper ran towards Jewels, sweeping Steph out of the way of the falling rocks as he passed her. He didn't know how much the team would all take in in such chaos, but the tunnel was caving in and people were going to get hurt unless he could do something about it. And this time he could do something about it.

A shower of smaller rocks rained down on Jewels as he stood frozen with fear. There was a pleading look in his terrified eyes that silently screamed for someone to save him.

A particularly dense rock struck the trapped man on the back of the head and Reaper watched in dismay and disbelief at Jewels lost consciousness and crumpled to the ground. He looked like a marionette whose strings had all been cut, but one; the one that held his hand.

Reaper charged forwards, his focus on Jewels' trapped hand. If he coul get to him quickly enough and lift the boulder…

He was quick but he wasn't quite quick enough and he didn't reach Jewels before a large boulder dripped from the tunnel ceiling, blocking the path to his fallen team mate. Reaper registered the sickening sound of cracking and splintering bones. He dreaded to think what had been crushed with such a force so as to make that noise. He waited a few seconds for the rock fall to cease, knowing he couldn't do anything much until it had settled.

"Stay back." He warned his team through gritted teeth. He didn't once take his eyes off of his target; the boulder that cut him off from Jewels. He could save him, he would save him. The involuntary mantra seemed to loop continuously in his mind.

After a few moments, everything was still, though a cloud of red dust hung thick in the air. Reaper started forward as soon as the rock fall had stopped. Pyscho and Maverick rushed in to help but Reaper ignored them and took up a position to the boulder's right side. He gripped the dusty stone with gloved hands and put all his strength behind it. It was not an easy feat but before long he had managed to single-handedly push the boulder to one side enough to allow him to reach Jewels.

Reaper reached into the small tomb-like orifice and hooked his arms around Jewels' torso. He was able to dislodge the boulder that pinned the man's hand to the tunnel wall and proceeded dragging the unconscious man out. He knelt by his side and checked his pulse. He held this position for 20 seconds or so and then stood quickly, placing his hands behind his head and gritting his teeth.

Maverick frowned and stepped towards Reaper, "Is he dead?"

Reaper shot him a look that said 'why-don't-you-just-keep-your-mouth-shut?' And lowered his arms.

"You think?" Psycho piped up, his voice a little shakier than usual.

"I couldn't save him." Reaper breathed, looking down on Jewels' bloodied body. He took a breath and blinked slowly, looking around him. "Is everyone else alright?" His gaze fell upon Steph who was leaning against the tunnel wall, looking a little dazed and disoriented. "Steph?" Reaper grimaced and recalled what had happened in those few short seconds, during the tunnel's collapse.

He eyed his team with ridicule, "Now do you see what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut and follow orders?" he growled to them.

They didn't seem to be paying much attention to what he had just said, though; everyone except Steph seemed to be regarding him with a mix of awe and bewilderment.

They stood in silence for a moment or two, the majority of the squad choosing to do as was asked of them after what had just ensued.

Psycho had no such intentions, "What was that? That was so cool! That was fucking mental! How did you-"

"Do yourself a favour, Psycho and shut your god dam mouth." he fixed them all with a murderous glare and proceeded to help Steph up from the floor.

"Deal with Jewels. Put him with the other bodies."

He left the tunnel, supporting Steph and helping her to walk. His destination was one of the Genetics labs. They were sure to have some form of medi-pack that might help her out.

Maverick was the first to break out of his daze. He walked slowly and solemnly towards the body of their fallen comrade as if it the action were somewhat ceremonial. He couldn't explain what had just happened here and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what secrets their C.O. was keeping from them. Demon helped him manoeuvre Jewels' body so that they could lift him easier.

Psycho frowned, "Didn't anyone else see what I just saw?" he asked.

His team members simultaneously shot him glances that said he should be quiet.

Storm frowned and gave a small grin, remembering what Jewels had said about Reaper having special powers.

"Hmm, maybe you were right, Jewels." he mumbled to himself. He shook his head lightly and sighed. As much as he didn't like to work with Jewels, he was still someone he would miss having around.


	11. Chapter Ten

_I still don't own Reaper or DooM…unfortunately._

**Chapter 10.**

Steph stumbled forward, not being able to pick her feet up properly to walk. Her vision was slightly blurred so everything looked hazy. She groaned as she moved her head to the side. She felt herself fall to the floor, but it was as if someone had helped her to. She tried to focus again and made out that she was in the genetics lab, she turned to the side when she heard some rustling and saw Reaper rifling through shelves and drawers.

Steph tried to adjust her sitting position so that she was more comfortable. When she thought about what had just happened, her mind went blank for a second. She remembered that she had tried to help one of her team members when they were in the dig, but nothing after that point. She watched as Reaper walked towards her and knelt down next to her. She saw him produce a syringe and then he was saying something to her but she wasn't able to hear him very well. She flinched when she realised he'd inserted the syringe into her arm. "What's that?" she asked, quietly once he'd finished.

Reaper gave a nervous laugh, "I already told you; it's a shot of A.G.C." He tossed the syringe into a hazardous waste bin just to the side of where they were sitting. He left her for a few seconds as he found a clean cloth and ran it under cold water from a sink to the far right of the room. He approached her and pressed the cold compress against the swelling on the back of Steph's head.

"How do you feel?"

Steph gave a short, half-hearted laugh, "Like shit." she stated. Her eyes began focusing again and her senses were back to normal.

"What happened?" she asked Reaper. "All I can remember is trying to help Jewels when he was trapped…and I remember the rest of the team trying to help him." she paused for a second as she tried to remember more. "Is he ok?" she asked, suddenly realising that he wasn't present, shortly after that however, she realised none of the others were either. She took the cloth Reaper had pressed lightly against her head and attempted to stand up. She had no problems standing, but she guessed her balance was a little uncoordinated and her hands were shaking. She took her rifle from her shoulder strap. She didn't really feel okay, but she couldn't afford to just sit around, she needed to get Reaper back to Earth, so the sooner the RRTS mission was over, the sooner she could finish hers.

The weight of the rifle surprised her as she lifted it and she had to give in and place it back. She felt her knees buckle and suddenly felt nauseous and before she could grab on to anything she found herself falling backwards, but rather than fall to the floor, she felt a pair of arms loop through hers and then gently lay her to the floor.

Reaper's eyes found the floor as Steph asked after Jewels. He shook his head a little but more in anger than in sadness. "No. I couldn't save him…" His voice trailed off and he was reminded again of the fact he had failed to save Jewels, despite his capabilities.

"Sorry you were hurt." He offered, knowing that it was his fault but, at the same time not wanting to admit it was; it added insult to injury. He had failed in trying to save Jewels and had injured Steph in the rescue attempt.

He watched as Steph stood from her seated position and shouldered her weapon. He stood with her, waiting for her to fall or faint. He didn't have to wait long; almost as soon as she had stood, she fell backwards. His reflexes, now being what they were, meant he was able to catch her quickly and easily, in mid-fall.

Reaper shook his head a little and skilfully removed Steph's rifle from her, slinging it over his own shoulder. He then picked Steph up and carried her from the lab in his arms.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**I do not own Reaper or DooM, even though I reeeaaaalllyy wish I did. **_

**Chapter 11.**

When Psycho, Storm and Maverick reached the Ark room they were met with solemn expressions from Prince and Demon. Maverick and Psycho moved the body bag they were carrying and placed it on top of the already substantial pile of identical body bags.

"Jewels?" Demon asked, not really needing an answer. Maverick nodded in response.

"You heard it through the coms then?" Maverick asked, receiving a nod himself.

"And where are Reaper and Steph?" Demon asked, glancing quickly behind his comrades, to make sure he hadn't missed them.

Psycho gave a shrug, "I don't know but they've been gone a long time." He smirked and raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

Maverick rolled his eyes, "Steph's got concussion." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What difference does that make? You're saying they can't-"

"Psycho!" Maverick cut him off in mid sentence, not really wanting to see where he was going with it.

Psycho raised his hands defensively and shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence. Demon shook his head.

Storm paced around the Ark room, his gun aimed, out of habit. "Yeah Psycho, I had this off Jewels all day today, it's bullshit and I'm fed up of hearing it." he said, making his feelings very clear.

Prince then piped up, "Nah, I actually think Jewels could be right. Why the fuck would they need to go off alone together cos Steph's got concussion?"

Storm sighed, "Maybe cos brains over here wouldn't stop asking questions." Storm added, referring to Psycho.

"Well, the truth will unfold…" he said with a nod, just as Reaper entered the room carrying Steph.

Reaper walked towards the RRTS team, his gait unaffected by the fact he was carrying Steph. Psycho and Prince exchanged smug smiles at his appearance and Reaper didn't exactly know why. But he could guess, knowing the people under his command.

"She passed out on me." Reaper explained, reading Storm's worried expression.

"Did she?" Psycho asked, stifling a laugh.

Maverick gave a sigh in frustration.

"Demon, contact HQ and tell them to get the 'removal' guys in, Maverick and Storm make a final sweep of the tunnels, make sure we haven't missed anything or anyone and Prince stand guard for Maverick and Storm. Be ready to leave in five." Reaper finished with a slight nod and the rest of the team, excluding Psycho, departed to fulfil their orders.

Reaper laid Steph down on the floor and proceeded to program the relevant co-ordinates into Steph's wristband.

Psycho stood still for a few seconds, waiting for orders.

"And what do I do?" he asked, when no instructions came.

Reaper frowned to him, "You can shut the fuck up." he instructed through gritted teeth, before turning his attention back to Steph.

* * *

Storm circled the first lab they entered, Maverick behind him and Prince standing guard outside. There was nothing to be found and so they entered the corridor, gesturing for Prince to follow and stand guard. "Maverick do you actually remember clearing this tunnel?" Storm asked. Maverick shook his head.

"Huh…" Storm shrugged.

They finished searching the labs and then made contact with Reaper to say they were on their way back and nothing had been found. They made their way back to the Ark, to find Steph still out cold. They tapped the coordinates into their wrist bands and awaited the Ark travel.

* * *

Reaper did not move from his kneeling position next to Steph. He had hoped that she would be back to normal by the time they were ready to head back to Earth, but she was still unconscious. He had no idea what would happen if she travelled through the Ark whilst out cold, he didn't even know if it had ever been tried before, but he wouldn't leave her behind.

Reaper shook his head, resigned to the fact there was no other way they could proceed.

"Storm, since you seem to be the only other person who is concerned with Steph's current condition, you'll travel through first. I'll give you thirty seconds to recover before I send Steph through. I want you to receive her at the other end and make sure she's alright. If she needs immediate medical attention see that she gets it, otherwise, don't move until I get there, is that clear?"

He watched as Storm gave a nod and pressed the button on his wristband. Within five seconds the marine had vanished in a viscous silver bubble.

Reaper counted thirty seconds in his head and then inched back a little way from Steph's unconscious form. He stretched out his arm and tapped the button at her wrist. He watched, anxiously as the bubble engulfed her and she, in turn, vanished.

He stood and turned to the rest of his team.

"Ready?" he asked, with a nod.

The remaining team members tapped their own devices and were gone, leaving Olduvai behind them.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_DooM and Reaper are not mine. _

**Chapter Twelve.**

The old Ark rooms, superfluous now that a portable Ark had been developed, were used merely as reception rooms for Ark travel. The computer terminals were seldom turned on, but it made it easier to flit between worlds when you knew the co-ordinates.

Reaper arrived at the terminal and immediately his brow furrowed. There was no one around aside from himself and his other team members.

Something wasn't right.

Yes, the old Ark rooms were used nowhere near as much as they had been, but there was never _no one _around. Reaper gripped his gun a little tighter and slowly moved towards Storm, who had moved Steph to the side of the room and was aiming his gun, cautiously at the empty space around him. He looked slightly relieved when the rest of the RRTS materialised.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Maverick asked, shakily, straightening up to look around him.

"I don't know." Reaper replied, listening out for any sound that might give him a clue as to why there wasn't another soul in sight.

"Demon, when you called HQ did they say anything about this?"

Demon gave a shake of his head. Reaper stole another glance around the room and knelt beside Steph again, addressing Storm as he monitored her pulse and breathing.

"Did she suffer any side affects from the Ark?" He asked Storm.

Just then one of the two doors at the top of the room began to slide open. The marines instinctively stood to attention, their weapons aimed at who or whatever was coming through. Reaper gestured that Storm stay with Steph and moved to the centre of the room, facing the door and in front of his comrades. He took up his gun and squinted at the newcomers.

Five people emerged from the door and, of those five, Reaper recognised three.

There were three men and two women. A man and a woman dressed in black military uniform, brandishing weapons were ahead of the other three and as soon as they were satisfied that the RRTS were the only other ones there, they moved to either side of the other three people. These were the three Reaper recognised.

In the centre and slightly further forward than the other two was Owen Price, the head of the UAC and prominent scientist himself. Though, he had never met him personally, Reaper recognised his slick backed grey hair, spectacles and pressed suit from the news. To Price's left stood a willowy Chinese woman wearing a white lab coat, done up to just above her thin waist. Reaper had been introduced to this woman after his last mission to Olduvai; She had been an acquaintance of Samantha's and she had introduced herself as Dr. Teresa Wong. As far as reaper knew she was a bio-geneticist, but he couldn't be sure.

The final person was a fairly young man with a distinguished look about him. Reaper knew him as Professor Vince Nelson, the inventor of the portable ark. Nelson had been at the briefing the RRTS had had to attend regarding the new gadget since they were going to be the ones mainly using the device.

Reaper's brow furrowed and he lowered his gun as Owen Price stepped toward the gathered marines with an unnerving smile on his face.

The man paused a few steps in front of Reaper and his expression became one of concentration.

"One, Two…Three, Four…" He pointed his finger at each member of group, counting heads. He pointed straight at Reaper, "You're number five…and where are the others?" Owen leant round reaper to get a better look behind him at Steph and Storm. "Oh, there they are…So that's six and seven…Huh…"

Price took a step backwards and rendered his expression quizzical. He folded his arms and tapped his chin with the forefinger of one hand.

"Eight go to Mars and only seven return…and amongst the ones to return is one, John Grimm."

At this point he addressed Reaper directly, "This is becoming a pattern with you; not returning with the same number of people you were sent out with."

Reaper opened his mouth to speak, but Psycho beat him to it.

"With all due respect…sir…_who _the fuck are _you_?" Reaper shot him a murderous glare and Psycho mouthed the word 'what?' at him before shrugging his shoulders and mumbling, "I was just asking. You're telling me that no one else is wondering who they are?"

Price turned to address Psycho, with a seemingly genuine smile.

"My name is Owen Price, and these are my associates, Dr. Wong and Professor Nelson." He gestured to them as he said their names. "And I do believe these are David Brooker and Laura Macintyre." He gestured to the two soldiers and then turned his attention back to Psycho. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, how about where is everybody? Or what do you want?"

Owen rolled his eyes and in the same movement turned back to Reaper, ignoring the small man all together.

"Where is your eighth comrade, I wonder?"

Reaper did not relax his frown, but answered the man nonetheless, "We lost him."

"Well that was careless of you." Owen interjected, nonchalantly.

Reaper continued, wondering whether Price was trying to be funny or trying to get on his nerves. Whatever it was, he wasn't in the mood for it.

"He was killed in a rock fall, we couldn't save him."

Owen's face lit up with a malicious smile.

"And after you tried so hard to, as well. Truly, a gallant effort. It must have been hard for you to have moved that boulder all by yourself in an attempt to rescue a fallen soldier…Then again, maybe it wasn't so hard for you, John Grimm."

Reaper's face fell. How did they know? How had they seen him?

"Why don't you ask Steph over there, how we know so much?" Price finished, seemingly reading his mind and waving a hand in Steph's direction.

Storm helped Steph to sit up as she finally became conscious, she looked disorientated and pale. She was aware of all eyes in her direction and she knew she was back on Earth. She looked around the room and just managed to recognise Owen, Teresa and Vince. Her vision was still blurred making it difficult for her to focus properly.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Owned by me = + Plot. _

_Not owned by me = Reaper + DooM._

**Chapter 13.**

Reaper spun around to face Steph in an action that was a little faster than average-not that he figured it mattered an awful lot anymore. He all but leapt to Steph's side and fixed her with a serious expression laced with disbelief.

"What is he talking about, Steph?" Reaper tried to wait for an answer but his mind was reeling too much for him to be patient; he reached forward and took Steph by the neckline of her standard issue military vest. A thin piece of cable brushed his hand and with it, a thought crossed his mind, "Are you wearing a wire?" Reaper didn't need an answer. It all made sense to him now; how Steph had always tried to stick close to him. How stupid he was to think that this was because she was just the newest member of the RRTS and she was unsure of the other guys. Inwardly he cursed at his own stupidity.

Seething with anger, he released Steph's collar, pushing her away with a little more force than was necessary, and stood to face Owen again. Owen was wearing a smug smile. Reaper realised within a split second that the two military persons were not where they were before. They had left Owen's side and were now out of view. He spared a glance to the rest of his team, who seemed to be standing still and regarding the ensuing episode with disbelief.

The look on Maverick's face-half concern, half realisation-told him that there was a good chance that something bad was about to happen. The military personnel were probably behind him, waiting for some sort of signal from Owen.

And there it was; the left side of Owen's mouth lifted slightly into a crooked smile, he blinked and his head fell forward into an almost unnoticeable nod.

Reaper took advantage of the fact that he noticed this miniscule action before anyone else and, in the interest of self preservation, he ducked out of the way of the rifles, aimed squarely at his temples. He took in the sounds of the gun shots echoing around the empty chamber and glanced back momentarily to satisfy his morbid curiosity, before relocating to the furthest part of the chamber away from Owen and pressing the button on his wrist strap deftly.

It took a little while longer for the rest of the RRTS to comprehend what had just happened. Psycho took an abrupt step backwards as he was showered in the remains of Laura and David.

"Shit!" He spat, throwing his arms out to either side in a pantomime of disgust. He glanced sideways to his team mates, who were regarding their own clothes with equal dissatisfaction.

Maverick seemed to be the only one not so bothered about his attire as he was about what had just happened. He watched transfixed as the bodies of Laura and David crumpled, bloody and headless to the floor and Reaper vanished in the viscosity of the portable ark. It had all happened so quickly. He shot a sideways glance at Demon, "What the fuck is going on?" he asked him.

Demon gave an involuntary shrug.

Owen's smile had diminished somewhat and he regarded the RRTS with the same nonchalance as he had exhibited before.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you, Gentlemen. It appears that your commanding officer has gotten himself mixed up in something rather compromising." He gave a wave of his hand as if this wasn't a huge concern, but his defeated expression and the fact that he had just tried to have John Grimm shot suggested otherwise.

Nevertheless, he continued, "I would recommend that you retire to your barracks until further notice and put this whole ugly matter out of your minds. However, if you have any information, at all, that you think might bear some relevance here. Please, don't hesitate to speak up."

Psycho hurriedly spoke, before anyone else could, "No, I don't think we have anything relevant." He nodded resolvedly and gave quick sideways glance to his comrades, in the hope that none of them would say anything.

"Well then." Owen gave a weak wave towards them in what Demon assumed was a farewell. He watched as Dr. Wong crossed the room and relieved Storm of Steph, supporting her as they left. The respective members of the RRTS regarded her with murderous intent as she limped past them.

Psycho leant forward a little as she passed him and mouthed the word 'bitch' at her.

Soon enough the chamber was empty save for the RRTS.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_I do not own DooM or Reaper._

**Chapter 14**

Steph gasped and tried to shift backwards as Reaper leapt at her. She didn't answer when he asked her if she was wearing a wire, she knew it wouldn't be necessary as he had obviously guessed she was. She managed to withstand Reaper's shove and watched as he walked away back in the direction of Owen. She clocked that the team no longer accepted her, and even though Storm was still supporting her, she knew he no longer cared much either, judging by the change in his body language. Everything happened very quickly and before long, blood and guts were splattered all over the floor, Reaper had vanished, and she was being helped to her feet by Teresa and led to the medical centre. She couldn't look at her fellow team members as she passed them. Psycho's comment didn't make her feel any worse about herself than what she already did. She felt betrayed in a way, she hadn't been told that they wanted Reaper dead. Had they told her that, she would never have accepted the mission. She was still in a slight daze, she could sense something different in her, with the way she moved but just assumed that it was to do with the concussion still.

"Here, sit down." Teresa said calmly to her.

Steph sat on the edge of the a small, portable bed and stared blankly. "They never told me…" she began but Teresa interrupted her.

"Lay down Steph, get some rest, we'll explain later." she said.

Within a few minutes, Steph was soon asleep. Teresa studied Steph for a while, she wired her up to a heart monitor and was puzzled as her heart rate was beating at an abnormal rate. She called Owen to the room and watched as he impatiently strode towards her, leaving Vince to deal with the computers. "Look at this." she queried, pointing at the screen. As Owen analysed it, Teresa pulled the wire that carried the information of Olduvai on it from Steph and signalled to Vince through the window to collect it.

Vince sighed when Teresa interrupted him. He was in the middle of completing the difficult task of tracking Reaper, the last thing he needed was more jobs to add to his work load. He stood from his chair and walked hurriedly towards Teresa, taking the wire from her. He would work on that later, right now Owen was determined to find out where Reaper was. He was curious as to what he was getting himself into, he didn't think it would involve trying to hunt someone down so they could kill him or use him. If that was what the UAC had in mind, he wasn't sure how long he would lend his services out for.

Owen stood, studying the unconscious woman for a long while, his eyes flitting between the computer screens with Steph's information on them. The differences between the results of the pre-mission medical exam-taken before Steph went to Olduvai-and the blood sample Teresa just took from Steph were staggering. For one, the computer seemed to be having trouble ascertaining whether they were taken from the same person.

Owen squinted at the computer screen, a smile widening slowly on his thin face.

"Fascinating." He breathed.

Owen straightened up and gave a nod, "Doctor, would it be your medical opinion that Miss Curtis needs to be moved into quarantine within a more secure facility?"

Teresa nodded and gave a small smirk. "Let's do it." she said, determinedly.

Owen's sinister smile did not let up. Perhaps they wouldn't need to track Reaper down after all…


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Reaper and DooM are not owned by me.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

It was the last place they'd have thought to look for him. It was too obvious and, if first impressions were anything to go by, Owen would have formulated an overly complicated, logical-to-a-fault estimate as to where he would have escaped to.

Reaper looked around slowly, taking in the outlines of the familiar room in the dim light, flooding in from the open door. He turned to his left and flicked a switch on the wall. A ceiling light flickered into life and Reaper involuntarily smiled as he regarded his familiar office. Everything was exactly how he had left it. There were a few papers on the characterless grey desk and the computer chair had been pushed too far from the desk and lay askew on the floor-his reaction to the assignment of returning to Olduvai had been less than collected.

He turned to the door upon hearing voices and stepped over the threshold, habitually flicking the light switch on his way out.

Reaper spun his rifle back over his shoulder and took it in his arms, checking the ammunition as he did so. He descended the stairs into the RRTS barracks and immediately lowered his weapon. He took in the array of expressions ranging from relief to puzzled.

Psycho opened his mouth to speak but Reaper cut him off.

"Just don't." He chided, narrowing his eyes.

" 'Just don't' what? Ask if you wanted a god dam cup of coffee?"

"You weren't gonna ask that." Reaper replied, turning his attention to the rest of the team and allowing himself a small smile.

Prince gave a small smirk and looked at Psycho, "No. He wasn't." he said, seeing Psycho's glare in the corner of his eye.

Storm sighed and shook his head at the childishness of Psycho and Prince. He assumed that as they weren't on a mission now; Reaper had no more orders for them. Storm relieved himself of his jacket, his rifle, and his other weapons, sitting himself down on his bed and taking a picture of his wife and 3 month old son from his bedside table.

* * *

Teresa turned in Vince's direction and called to him.

"Vince, prepare the portable arks, we're going through." she instructed. The rest of the UAC facility was located in Boston. Before the portable Arks were invented, scientists would have to fly to Papoose Lake in order to use the Ark to get to Olduvai. This facility was rarely used since the Ark at Olduvai was destroyed, only on occasions when scientists were researching top secret information would they go to Papoose Lake. This would ensure no other scientists, not involved in the task, were to accidentally stumble across it. Vince tapped the co-ordinates for Boston's UAC facility into three wristbands and handed one to Teresa, another to Owen and secured one to Steph's wrist. Teresa looked down at Vince's wrist.

"You're coming with us." she said as she was engulfed into a small gooey substance. Vince sighed, he was still working on tracking down Reaper. Owen gave him a small wink and he too vanished. When all three had disappeared, Vince took his data from the computer and the wire Steph had been wearing and prepared himself for ark travel.

Steph woke to find herself in a different environment all together. She was laying on a particularly hard surface and had been stripped down to her plain black vest and combat trousers. She tried to move but she was being restrained by something and could only move her head from side to side. She registered within a few seconds that she was in a holding cell and in a panic, she managed to rip the chain holding her right arm down away from the clasp. She surprised herself with her strength and now confident she could free herself, continued to pull at the other chains holding her. She stopped panicking when she saw Teresa walk through some double doors and come to her side. She looked up at her, confused. Teresa took hold of Steph's free wrist, "Don't worry Steph, we'll help you." she said reassuringly. For a moment, Steph thought that Teresa was genuinely helping her, then she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her arm. She tried to resist but Teresa was so quick she didn't get a chance. Teresa had injected Steph with a mild anaesthetic that relaxed her muscles, but kept her awake meaning she could hear everything going on around her. She heard the voice of Owen bellow out around the cell, she guessed he was talking through a mic.

Vince was against the idea of Steph being held in a cell and he didn't agree with how she was being treated by Owen and Teresa but his opinion wasn't valued by them for him to bother speaking out. Instead he listened to Owen, hoping he would get a better idea of the situation. He knew if they continued to act like this, he wouldn't help them.

Owen's gaze was concentrated on the computer screen in front of him. To his left there was another computer screen, and to his right another. The screens to his sides were flickering with the genetic profiles of their new specimen whereas the one directly in front of him gave him a view of the cell in which Steph was restrained. His smile widened a little as Steph unwittingly broke free of one of her restraints. He reached forth and pushed a button on one of the keyboards, clearing his throat as he did so.

His voice echoed around the containment cell.

"I'll ask you not to worry, Miss Curtis. We have quarantined you for your own safety." He paused for a moment and watched as Teresa injected her with a sedative.

"Now, did you come in contact with anything…'alien'-for lack of a better word-…on your assignment to Olduvai?" He asked over the loud speaker. "A simple yes or no answer will suffice, but if you can give us any more details that would be very helpful."

Owen leaned forward and studied the screen intently, focusing in on Steph, watching for any response.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_I still own nothing DooM or Reaper-ish (well except for a copy of the dvd)._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Reaper noticed Storm take up the picture of his family back home and his heart sank a little. He needed help, that was certain, and they would help him, for sure, but what right did he have to drag them into this fight? The fight that was between him and the UAC.

Reaper shook his head a little, taking off his gun and placing it lightly on the closest bed to him.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me-" He began but was interrupted by Psycho.

"You think?" Psycho scoffed, Reaper looked to him suddenly and this seemed enough to silence him.

Demon and Maverick exchanged glances. Maverick stepped forward, with a resolved nod.

"Let me guess; we're supposed to just trust you? Even after we followed you to Olduvai and back? Even after we saw what we saw back there and kept our mouths shut when Price asked for information?" Maverick took a step forward and gave his C.O a serious, almost threatening look.

"Now, I think that we have a right to know what's going on since you're wanted by the UAC and we're not turning you in."

He finished with another nod and spared a glance to his team mates who were also giving small nods in agreement.

Reaper's brow furrowed, "You will stand down, soldier." he said quietly, addressing Maverick directly. "I'm your commanding officer. I give orders and you follow them; that's how it works."

Demon cleared his throat, "Technically, you've been defrocked, sir. I mean, you're wanted by the UAC and wanted men aren't allowed to be C.O's…" his voice trailed off. Usually he would never talk back to Reaper, but there was something bigger going on here and he wanted to know what it was.

Reaper narrowed his eyes and took in a steadying breath.

Prince nodded in agreement with Maverick and Demon. "C'mon sir, we've kept our mouths shut once, we can do it again." he said, reassuringly, hoping this would persuade Reaper to tell them the full story. He looked to Storm who didn't even seem to be at all interested in the matter, and then back at Reaper.

* * *

Steph couldn't move any part of her body apart from her mouth and her eyes slightly, but all she could make out was a blurry bright light. She took in Owen's question and thought back to Olduvai. She recalled no aliens or anything that couldn't be explained. She managed to just say the word 'no' and then had to give in to the sedative as it was now having a stronger affect.

* * *

_**O.k so this is about as much of the Fanfic as my and my friend have written so you might have to wait a while for the next installment. I'll have to talk to her and find out if she wants to keep on writing it with me or whether she is happy for me to continue it on my own. So you'll have to bare with me for a bit. Hopefully I'll update this soon. But for now just enjoy what's here. :)**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

I do not own DooM or Reaper even though I really wish I did.

**Chapter seventeen.**

Owen, now safe in the knowledge that Steph was out cold, approached the captive girl and held out a hand to Teresa. She placed in it a scalpel. Owen smiled in response and leant in closer to Steph, bringing the sharp instrument to her skin. He put pressure on the blade and drew a long, straight gash on Steph's right forearm. He tilted his head to one side, watching as the wound began to bleed and then heal itself, leaving only a thin film of congealing blood in it's place. Owen couldn't help but smile.

"Remarkable!" he breathed, shooting Teresa a wide eyed expression of glee (an expression seldom seen in the old man).

"Hand me that syringe." he barked, unable to contain himself, "Quickly!" he hissed, when Teresa took too long.

He all but snatched it out of her hand and within seconds had drawn a vial of blood from the girl. He studied it dubiously for a few seconds, taking in the black spots littering the plasma like a pox. A frown crossed his face momentarily but then it was gone with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll ask you to leave me undisturbed as I run some tests on her blood." Owen looked to Dr Wong who seemed to be regarding him with some perplexion.

"I have some inside information that may be relevant." He offered in lieu of explanation with another shrug of his shoulders. "I'd be tempted to put Miss Curtis under strict surveillance whilst she is here and keep her mildly sedated just in case." with this Owen left the holding cell and pocketed the vial of Steph's blood. He fished around in another pocket for a communication device, which he hooked to his ear. He tapped the button on the side of the console twice and then spoke.

"Professor Nelson. Do you have any idea on the whereabouts of John Grimm, yet?" he asked, not that he figured it mattered much now that they had Steph.

Vince had finally tracked down Reaper but he didn't agree with Owen's treatment of Steph and considered not telling Owen of Reaper's whereabouts. He could either save Steph's life by lying to his colleague and finding Reaper himself, or he could tell him the truth and let Steph be experimented on, and Reaper, and eventually leave them to be executed. He decided that he would rather lie than let them be killed. "No, I'm still working on it, I will tell you as soon as I've found him, I promise." Vince answered, willingly lying without a care.

* * *

Reaper accounted for his team the exact events of his last mission to Olduvai and when he was finished he was met with expressions of curiosity, bewilderment and disbelief. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and stood waiting for someone to say something.

"Prove it." Maverick grumbled with narrowed eyes.

"I already proved it back at Olduvai." Reaper growled indignantly. He continued without giving Maverick the chance to retort.

"I understand, how difficult it is for you all to take this in, really I do; but right now, there are bigger things going on here and…I need you help." His eyes found the floor, momentarily.

"I'll also understand if you want to walk away from this, right now, and I won't hold it against you." He looked around the room at the faces of the men who were trained to do as he ordered. He hoped they wouldn't desert him now but inwardly he knew he wouldn't blame them if they did.

* * *

**_Does anyone know of any reason why would allow me to add more chapters to this fic and my truth about demons one but not to any of my supernatural fics? the only thing I can think of doing is taking them down and trying to add them again but I don't want to risk losing the stories. I've sent the error message to the site admins but as of yet have had no reply...if anyone could help I would be grateful :) thanks._**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Reaper and DooM are still not mine…_

**Chapter eighteen.**

Prince stared at Reaper, a puzzled look upon his face. "Huh." he breathed. He turned to Storm, who acted as if he wasn't bothered by the situation, and raised his eyebrows at him. Storm ignored him and walked towards Reaper.

"I'm in." Storm said reassuringly and looked to the others as if he was trying to persuade them to do the same.

Prince gave a weak smile, stood next to Storm and nodded, "I'll help you take down that bitch." he said, trying to make light of the situation, although Reaper shot him a serious look that said 'this is no time to make jokes'.

Reaper gave a grateful nod and moved to pick up his gun. He turned to the staircase and made to leave.

"Ok. Be ready to fall out; if they're looking for me then this is probably the first place they'll try. Keep your wristbands on standby in case we need to leave quickly…"

With this he ascended the stairs in a flash of movement and vanished into the office, closing the door behind him.

Psycho watched after his C.O. and as soon as he was out of earshot and sight gave a short laugh.

"That is so cool!" He looked around at his comrades to see if they felt the same way about Reaper's abilities. When he found only expressions of bewilderment and shock, a thought crossed his mind. "How do you suppose it works?" he asked no one in particular, "Do you think he could-"

"I don't think it works that way, Psycho." Demon interrupted, knowing what Pyscho would be thinking.

Psycho gave a short shrug in defeat, "Would be cool though; A squadron of super-soldiers…" He mumbled. Demon rolled his eyes, Maverick shook his head.

Reaper breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the office, all at once grateful for the squad on his side. He knew this wasn't their fight; it was between him and the UAC. He felt selfish for having to ask them to risk their lives for him in a battle that had absolutely nothing to do with them, but at the same time, realised that he needed help and couldn't do this alone.

Reaper moved towards the desk, picking up the chair and setting it right. He leaned forwards, pinching the bridge of his nose in deep, frustrated thought. He needed a plan; if he was going to drag his comrades into the fray then he was going to get them back out again with absolutely no harm done what so ever. He was not going to allow another one of his soldiers to die because of him.


End file.
